Optical fibers are commonly used in telecommunications for communicating data signals over both short and long distances. With respect to other communication mediums, such as metal wires, optical fibers are advantageous in that signals travel along them with less loss, and they are also less susceptible to electromagnetic interference. Optical fibers also enjoy very high bandwidth (i.e., data rates). Optical fibers may also be used for illumination, and may be wrapped in bundles and used to carry images, such as in fiber optic cameras. Optical fibers may also be used in other applications, such as sensors and lasers, for example.
One disadvantage of optical fibers, however, is that they are more difficult to couple together than wire conductors, as discontinuities at a connection point can lead to light reflection and losses that significantly degrade signal quality. One approach to joining optical fibers is the use of mechanical fusion splicers, which align and fuse two fiber ends together. While this provides a very low loss connection between the fibers, fusion couplers are typically very expensive, and thus not practical for many implementations. Fusion splicers form permanent connections and are less suitable for temporary splices or other connections that are to be made temporary or dynamic.
Another approach used in some optical interfaces is to apply an index-matched material, such as liquids or gels. While such materials may generally be formulated to match the index of refraction of an optical medium, problems may arise due to migration of the index-matched material and contamination in unwanted areas. Moreover, such materials are prone to attract dirt, and are typically difficult to clean once contaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,127 to Gilliand et al. discloses an optical transceiver apparatus which has a housing including a diode package aligned with a lens, and having an optical filler composition injected therebetween. The optical filler composition comprises a silicone elastomer which may be used as an index matching element, as a positioning and locking means, or an optical attenuator. Other exemplary approaches for optical fiber connectors or terminations are set forth in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,610 to King et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,465 to Olin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,900 to Aloisio, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,873 to Filas et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,983 to Corke et al.